Systems for organizing and holding documents are well-known and exist in many varieties. A common system for organizing documents is with a ring-type binder. These ring-type binders typically include a plurality of loose-leaf page retaining members positioned longitudinally between opposing ends of such binders. The page retaining members are configured to extend through corresponding apertures in the preferred loose-leaf elements thereby retaining the loose-leaf elements in the ring-type binder.
In some ring-type binders, the page retaining members include two separable members which, then adjoined, form a loop for retaining loose-leaf elements. These separable page retaining members are configured to permit the user to insert loose-leaf elements in the binder and to remove or replace loose-leaf elements retained therein.
In other binders, the page retaining members do not separate in a manner which enables the user to insert or replace loose-leaf elements. These binders may take the form of a conventional spiral or other notebooks wherein the loose leafs are fixed therein using a continuous wire member configured in a helix or other manner so as to define a plurality of loose-leaf page retaining members.
Binders come in many standard sizes with respect to both capacity and paper size. The most common type in the United States is a three ring system for letter size pages (8½×11 in), whereas most other countries use a two or four hole system for holding A4 sheets. The lever arch system is particularly useful for larger amounts of paper. Some personal organizers and memorandum books use a six or seven hole system.
Most binder covers are made of three pieces, in the fashion of a hardback book, but are produced in many styles. Materials vary widely. Some vinyl binders have a clear pocket on the outside for cover pages, and many have pockets in the inner cover for loose papers, business cards, compact discs, etc. There are also zipper binders, which zip the binder up and keep papers from falling out.